Goldface (issue)
"Goldface '''" is the seventh issue of the official ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series ''spin-off comic series. It was released on October 10, 2012. Solicitation *Zilius Zox wants to impress Atrocitus. *His fiendish plan sends a new villain to the Interceptor! *Will Hal save the day? Or will Razer? '''Tagline: Goldface attacks! Sypnosis Zilius Zox was queitly working in his lab when Atrocitus stormed inside. Atrocitus said he heard Zox had come across something of use, but Zox says that the only thing he had found were worthless rocks and assures him that if he had anything that could be used against the Green Lanterns, he would be the first to know. Atrocitus warned him that his work better not fail or he would be punished, but Zox muttered under his breath that he would not be punished Atrocitus was not aware of his plans. He then unleashed Goldface with the intentions of using him to kill Razer. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and Razer were inside the Interceptor watching solar flares fly up from a star. Aya warns the lanterns that there is something headed toward the ship and Hal, Kilowog, and Razer flew outside to see what is going on. Outside, they saw an incoming yellow bolt. The lanterns constructed a net to stop it, but it pierced through the contruct and hit the Interceptor, temporarily damaging its power source. After the lanterns realized that the unkown projectile was a being named Goldface, Kilowog attempts to fight him but learned that his constructs do not work, similar to the rocks they had previously encountered. Goldface explained that those rocks are his energy source. Both sides then engagde in battle, with Goldface taking the advantage as the Green Lanterns could not directly fight him. Goldface then revealed that he is angry with Razer, who is surpised that he knows his name. Razer then realized that Goldface is Tajz, someone he once knew from his homeworld. Goldface was saved by the Red Lantern Corps to be used as a lab rat and was ordered to kill the lanterns or else his family would be killed. Razer attempted to talk sense into him, explaining that he once thought the same way he did, but realized Atrocitus was full of lies. Once Goldface began to believe Razer, he becomes worried about a glow coming from his chest. He revealed the Red Lanterns had fixed a black hole generator that would turn on if he were ever in doubt. Razer tried to save him, but was forced to allow him get sucked into the black hole, teleporting him to places unknown. The lanterns then fly away, leaving Razer with hope that he is not the last survivor of his world. Characters Quotes Goofs *Razer mentions that his wife's name is Alana, although it is Ilana Continuity *Goldface is powered by yellow energy. The lanterns first encountered that energy in the form of yellow crystals in "Razer's Edge". Trivia *Kilowog said that running into someone you know in the vast universe is very unlikely, forshadowing Razer's encounter with someone from his home world. External links * Green Lantern: The Animated Series Issue 7 at DCComics.com Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Real world